


[战士x赤魔]晨昏线

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·是稿！感谢wb@一只栊栊·黑龙战士x日猫赤魔·意气风发时分别，落魄后重逢的故事。
Relationships: Red Mage | RDM Characters/Warrior | WAR Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 6





	[战士x赤魔]晨昏线

晨昏线

入夜后的利姆萨·罗敏萨仿佛隐去了其海盗之都的野蛮气息，星星点点的街灯映照着白色砖石，整座城市仿佛一盏巨大的蜡烛，在浪涛的轻柔呼吸中飘摇。

赤魔提着一瓶酒走向沉溺海豚亭。他刚刚帮了一位同族姑娘，替她收拾被醉汉踢翻的酒箱，这瓶酒是她的回礼，不很贵重，但足以给他这样的冒险者一个微醺的美好夜晚。受助者感激的笑容和手中沉甸甸的份量，让他不免在拂面的温热海风中愉快地抖抖耳朵。

他是个干得不错的冒险者，脾气好，又总爱帮别人一把，在这座民风淳朴的城市轻轻松松地得到了接纳，因此出得起旅店和几个小菜的钱。他刚坐下，打算要个空杯享受方才的赠礼，就听见旁边桌传来震耳欲聋的争吵声。

这在海都也不是稀奇事。赤魔转过头听了一阵，似乎是有人临时要求脱队，为首的敖龙族对这打乱计划的突发事件很是不满，但没有动手，正和那人解释着责任心的重要性。

……这倒是没用的，赤魔想。这地方信奉的是力量带来的话语权，大谈特谈所谓的契约精神只会换来海盗们的嗤笑。但那敖龙族不知是初来乍到还是性格本就如此，直到队友拔腿离开，宣告彻彻底底的分道扬镳，他背后那柄巨斧都只是装饰性地闪着寒光，并没有像酒馆内的争吵经常演变的那样，被主人拔出来进行粗暴的威慑。

气氛顿时安静下来。赤魔无意间和那叹息着坐下的战士对上眼神，一时不知说什么好。可能是看了这么久热闹令他有些不好意思，也可能是不忍面对别人失落和懊丧参半的眼神，神使鬼差地，赤魔走过去问：“你们那是什么委托，可以和我说说吗？”

委托是支援位于奥·哥摩罗火山山脚下的红燕陆战队。近日地灵族活动频繁，黑涡团才重金招募愿意帮忙的冒险者。但拉诺西亚外地本就是蛮族盘踞的荒蛮之地，钱也得有命才能花，敢冒着生命危险谋名声财富的人不多，像脱队的那人一样临阵脱逃的行为也很常见。

赤魔沉吟一阵，目测队友们装备精良，都是有一定经验的冒险者。对他而言，打几只陆蟹、掏几个渡渡鸟蛋之类的小打小闹早已不能满足他渴望闯出名头的野心，如今正巧有顺水推舟的机会，没有不答应的道理。

通往拉诺西亚外地的路途遥远，众人在横渡永恒川的船上闲聊，一来二去，也就了解了彼此的经历。赤魔在利姆萨·罗敏萨见过一些敖龙族，但像战士这样口音和举动几乎与艾欧泽亚原住民并无二致的却很少见。一问之下，才知道他年少时就离开了故乡的草原。

“我是为了和部落赢得那达慕才来艾欧泽亚历练的。”战士笑道。渡船在湍急的河中起伏，发丝在空中轻轻飘荡。赤魔不免好奇那个陌生的名词：“‘那达慕’是什么？”

战士向赤魔解释暮晖之民的习俗，他能如此轻易地谈到自己的梦想，想来也不是头一次向艾欧泽亚人解释那达慕的来历，也不厌倦这种重复，讲得绘声绘色。那些在广袤无垠的草原上厮杀争斗的壮烈故事令赤魔想到了海都建国初期的历史，当时的海盗也是凭着一腔近乎野蛮的血性，用生死决定谁是这片土地的王者。说来矛盾，他自认不喜争端，但这不代表他不渴望出人头地，这些浸满尘嚣与血腥气味的故事总令他心潮澎湃。他抬头对上战士的眼睛，阳光灿烂，金色的波纹光环般绕满他的身躯，像赐给勇猛之士的勋章。

战士朝他笑了笑，他回以一个同样热切的笑容。

他们在野心上隐隐的气味相投，很快在战斗中表露了出来。连瞭望阵营地的副漩士都称赞，说他俩杀掉的地灵族数量足以在营地门口堆一座头骨筑成的城墙。

“就像骷髅谷。”副漩士笑说。没等两人回应，有人送来回收水晶的报告书，副漩士便把两人留在原地，嘱咐一句记得登记赏金就离开了。

赤魔转头，战士正用后勤人员递来的毛巾擦拭脸上的鲜血——不是他自己的，而是那些成为斧下亡魂的蛮族的。黑色的鳞片乍看干净，其实早已沾了粘稠的暗红，一擦，就是一道狰狞的血迹。没两下，白色的毛巾就被血浸透了。战士不以为意，把毛巾翻过来继续抹手。

赤魔看不过去，把自己没用过的毛巾递上去。战士低头一看，拒绝道：“你还是自己用吧。没看出来，你样子文绉绉的，杀起来这么……”他以为猫魅族个子小小，又是在后方支援的魔法师，理应和他外套上的金线刺绣一般优雅而妥帖，没想到赤魔穿行于战场之中，像一只梭子形的雨燕，玫瑰似的血溅在红衣上，也是看不见的。

赤魔不解地摸摸头发，捻下一片铁锈似的红褐血渍，才意识到自己的狼狈。

战士的话说得他有些不好意思，只能答：“你也是。看你一个人冲过去，我还以为你要送死。”但事实上，战士几乎将黑金湖畔变成了地灵族的屠宰场，就像传说中的恶魔，蛮族的惨叫消失在脏污变色的土壤里。

战士不以为意：“能干掉那个头目还多亏了你。这下地灵族暂时也不敢袭击商队了吧。”

“的确。”赤魔答，随手甩净了刺剑上的鲜血，皱眉想今晚要保养一下武器。有人拿着名单走过来，要他们确认数量，以便日后分配赏金。

战士略扫了一眼，点头签了字。赤魔看得仔细，发现两人正好占了前两位，酬金不相上下。敖龙族的名字只表音，用战士那认真得一笔一划的字迹写下来，一眼就认得出。他端详自己的功劳，心说凭这战绩，回到城邦后也好接些不错的委托。

战士也凑过来看，说：“还有机会的话，比一比谁杀的敌人多吧。”

赤魔想说，这话对瞭望地阵营的人来说可不好听，但他对上战士挑衅般饶有兴味的眼神，被勾起了兴趣，回答：“好啊。”

但也许是两人的赫赫战功给地灵族立了下马威，后几日过得格外和平，仿佛这火山脚下本就是人类与地灵族共存的金黄乐土。这样没有战斗的日子里，冒险者就负责替营地分担一部分日常工作：搬运飞空艇送来的物资，维护防御工事，乃至砍柴打猎。赤魔由于略懂些治疗魔法，被分配去给医师打下手。

战士就没那么幸运，傍晚，饥肠辘辘的众人循着香味围坐在篝火旁。赤魔见战士像淋了雨一般，汗水直往下掉，有点怜悯地问：“干什么去了？”

“搬了这半月需要的物资。”战士抹了把脸，“几乎全是冰冻的肉。”此地驻扎的士兵大都是金盆洗手的海盗，本事不错，也留有海上的粗野习气，一旦餐盘里缺了荤，甩手不干也是常事。因此黑涡团送来的物资里往往有大堆用冰之水晶保鲜的肉，这里的粗人们也不挑拣，再粗糙的肉，撒上水手们在漫长旅途中找到的秘密配方，尝起来也是鲜美的。

这天也是差不多的餐食。热腾腾油滋滋的肉抚慰了劳动了一天的人们的心，虽然不能喝酒，长官对休息时间的插科打诨也睁一眼闭一眼，很快，粗鄙的玩笑就随着篝火的黑烟一同袅袅升入夜空。

赤魔注意到战士的盘子很快空了，猜想他一定很饿——这里的人没那么细心，搞不懂种族间体格的差异，全都分一堆小山似的餐食就完事。他把自己的盘子递过去：“吃吗？”

战士也不客气，道了谢就叉走他盘里剩下的肉。吃完他仰起头，感慨道：“这里好像草原啊。”

赤魔循着他的目光望去，远处火山宛如一道通天的巨墙，地灵族的冶炼炉冒着细烟，火光如豆。这必不可能与草原相似，赤魔茫然地侧脸，才发现战士看的是拉诺西亚的夜空。他模糊记得大草原的信仰与艾欧泽亚的十二神截然不同，崇拜的是太阳神与月神。神祗难念的名字他已经记不清了，但此刻他盯着战士仰起的脖颈，宛如山脉的轮廓随着呼吸起伏，恍然觉得这一族真是被月亮所祝福的生灵，连夜风吹薄了的汗水都如闪烁的星星。

战士回过头来，朝他笑：“抱歉，让你觉得奇怪了吧。我是说，不管走到哪里，夜空都很相似啊。”

赤魔察觉到自己不合时宜的心猿意马，慌忙附和几句，放下盘子准备去执夜岗。

不料战士也站起身，准备和他一起去。

“什么？”赤魔觉得奇怪，他记得今天搭班的人不是战士。战士啊了一声，解释说那人早上请自己换班了。恐怕是觉得冒险者好打商量，这私下的调换才没能通过上级传到赤魔这里。赤魔只能闷闷地应了一句，希望晚风能赶紧吹尽自己脸上的热意。

哨岗建在高大茂密的树上，像个精致的鸟巢，里面只容得下两名执勤的士兵和几件简单的家具。月光的清辉自窗口落下，照亮了狭小的室内。赤魔听着背后传来战士点灯的声音，只觉得更不自在——他的心跳才刚平复下来，又和战士共处于这狭小而私密的空间，方才中断的遐想又如银河般绵延下来。

……他承认，战士和他很合得来，不如说是他遇到过的冒险者里相处得最好的。他们同样野心勃勃，近乎焦灼地渴望那些让血液沸腾的冒险，但也不是疯子，懂得实力至上的规则，清楚如何在林立的危险中寻得生机，摘下胜者的桂冠。

如果可以，他真希望能和战士一起冒险下去。但他早知道对方有赢得那达慕的心愿，想也不可能在艾欧泽亚久留。

战士忽然喊他的名字，他回过头，有点意外向来直视着对方说话的战士竟然移开了眼。

“……其实我早就想问你了，但总找不到机会。”战士难得地慌了神，好像他还是刚踏下渡船的那个毛头小子，不知道自己的诚恳在艾欧泽亚人耳中是否逾矩，“你愿不愿意和我一起冒险？呃，你也知道，再过一阵我就要回草原了。可我实在很喜欢你，所以哪怕是这点时间，也想和你一起度过……”他说得越来越心虚，不知自己刻意换班凑出来的独处场合和这些语无伦次的话语符不符合赤魔眼里的礼节。

赤魔只问了他一句话：“你说的喜欢……是哪种喜欢？”

直到他把战士按在狭小的单人床上，男人都红着脸说不出答案。

战士想自己本不该在求爱上如此窘迫，但那些太阳神与月神创造的最初之子彼此相爱的故事涌到嘴边，又一个字都说不出来。只有身上的人切切实实的体温和重量，像裹挟沙尘的暴风般扰得他思绪纷乱，想说的话如绿波般的牧草，被风卷成一片虬结的海。

他依着本能支起身，原本坐在他大腿上的猫魅族就被拢到怀里。战士本想直接吻上去，又觉得太不妥当，他低头注视着赤魔的眼睛，感到自己的心跳有些吵闹：“是把你当作命定之人的喜欢。”他有些不忍地把下巴搁到猫魅族的肩头，感到那柔软如鸟腹羽毛的银发蹭在角上，细如落雪。

赤魔把战士僵硬的脸扳到自己面前，轻轻吻了上去。

他们都该感谢前些日子的努力换来的寂静的和平。月光将树影投在赤魔裸露的脊背上，像神赐予的烙印。战士小心翼翼地去吻那片光洁的皮肤，嘴唇上的回应柔软得令他有几分茫然：他竟不知道赤魔会有这样毫不设防的地方，但这脆弱又矛盾地令他想要占有，想要掠夺。

两人在拥挤的床上艰难地拥抱，穿窗而入的风早已无法缓解身上累积的燥热。赤魔环着战士的脖颈，感到对方宽大的手笨拙地揉搓着自己的臀瓣，像一种本能的贪恋。性器没有全部进去，他忍着后穴的酸胀，指尖若有若无地抚摸着敖龙后颈的鳞片，像要记住它们的脉络。战士看出怀中人的痛苦，暂且压制了下腹的贪欲，并不动作。赤魔咬了咬下唇，努力坐下去，用温暖的甬道包裹那根性器。深处被碾压侵入的异物感让他的尾巴不悦地扫动，一下下打在战士的大腿上。

这个姿势进得很深。战士不敢大开大合地干，却也受不了情热的煎熬，向前挺身，把赤魔抵在床尾的墙上，像要把自己揉进那簇雪白中一般，粗糙的角一下下蹭着赤魔的脸颊。两人摸索着能让彼此快乐的方法，汗水从发尖滴进腰窝，盈满一处处的欲望。

交缠的月光与阴影笼罩着相叠的两人。赤魔被翻过来干，战士撞得他吃不住力，像在一艘摇晃的行船上。他一手套弄着自己的性器，快坚持不住时，用另一只汗湿的手攀上战士的脸颊，而后以指腹抚摸鳞片覆盖的坚硬弯角，轻轻捉着那线条优美的尖端，像战士情动时用角磨蹭他那样——战士像温顺的巨兽般俯下身，吻他的嘴唇。

欲望被喂饱时夜尚且漫长，两人倦怠而满足地挤在逼仄的床上。战士捻着赤魔的尾尖，被赤魔笑骂一句拍掉了手。

“对了，”赤魔望着屋外闪烁的星河，“赢得那达慕后你想做什么？”

战士嗅着他发间的气息，不太在意地回答：“我是部落中的战士，只负责替大家赢得胜利。制定政策的那些事，就交给别人了。”他热爱胜利本身，胜过其带来的土地或权力，何况他心知自己的灵魂已经系在了根系之外的地方，“……所以我应该还是会回到艾欧泽亚来。”

“你会骑着胡鹰回来吗？”赤魔笑问。

战士也笑了，绛紫的胡鹰翱翔在异乡的罗塔诺海上恐怕是空前的奇景。他又问赤魔打算怎么办。

赤魔想了想，道：“我还是会在艾欧泽亚，做些力所能及的事情，一步步闯出名声。……等你回来的时候，也许在路上就能听说我的名字。”

“那你兴许能在报刊上先一步读到我的消息，新一代的草原霸主。”尽管艾欧泽亚人对太阳神草原知之甚少，但在恋人间天马行空的胡话里，横跨大陆的鹰隼也好，旦夕即至的战报也好，没有什么不能为他们而存在。

离开瞭望阵营地后两人顺理成章地结伴行动。战士还有几个月就要出发，两人不打算把时间浪费在舟车劳顿上，仍以利姆萨·罗敏萨为中心活动。

令蛮族闻风丧胆的双人组的名声渐渐传开，两人借机加入更知名的冒险者组织的队伍，混个眼熟。在烈酒和绷带，鲜血和赏金间流逝的光阴如悬崖下湍急的海水般流逝，但那些在旅馆乃至荒野中两相依偎的暧昧时刻就像海雾中的潮汐，永无休止的爱欲像反复磨蚀海岸线的浪花，执拗地在恋人的生命中刻下自己的印痕。

战士离开的那一日，赤魔没有一丝难过。码头上人群挤挤挨挨，但他一眼就能看见战士高大的身影。敖龙族的鳞片在拉诺西亚的明艳阳光下泛着任何铠甲都无法比拟的耀目光泽，战士把手拢在嘴边，大声提醒他别忘了三年后再会的约定。赤魔望着意气风发的恋人，高高地举起刺剑，细长的金属剑刃反射了日光，光芒直落进渐行渐远的旅人眼里。那耀目的金色光辉闪闪烁烁，像一颗赤诚的心，又像一座灯塔。

赤魔目送船鸣笛离港，消失在湛蓝的天际。

一开始，一切颇为顺利，托先前和战士一起完成的任务的福，他已是在酒馆会被侧目的知名冒险者，也有人点名道姓地请他入伙。他在这甜蜜的等待中写出一封又一封的长信，絮絮叨叨地诉说自己的见闻。他知道草原之民居无定所，且一封信飘洋过海，即使到了战士手中，也早已时过境迁。因此这些信中的爱语，大都留给了汪洋和大漠。

第一年即将过去时，赤魔正在杯盏交错的庆功宴上，他偷偷离席，溜到露台上仰望空中的明月。在某天的第一抹晨曦照耀大地的时候，他的恋人就会与部族一起驰骋在草原上，为了唯一的霸权而厮杀……又或者他们不会参加今年的那达慕？战士不拘小节，但大事上还是谨慎的，从他甘愿在外锻炼这么多年就可见一斑。

他替远在天边的恋人担忧，又不免去想对方是否也在思念自己。回过神来赤魔有些替自己不好意思，甩甩手想将那些缠人的思念从脑海中抛走。

但就像大海会捉弄最老练的水手那样，世间浮沉大都由不得人去掌握。这座流动性极大的城市从不缺强大的冒险者，赤魔的名字渐渐被新人取代，并非是他在退步，只是人本就容易被烟花般新生的神话所吸引，而那些知根知底、稔熟于心的英雄，也就慢慢褪了色，成了普通人。

赤魔人缘不错，也愿意帮熟人凑个人数，或接下经了几手的、难度与酬劳不甚相符的委托。就当欠个人情，他想。但如今再做那些护卫商队，替农场驱赶野兽的零碎工作，多少有些无聊。赤魔就劝自己，那些“头一次”的殊荣不是能轻易找上门来的，需要有人牵头，也需要好运和时机。

只是战士看到他现在这副模样，多少会想笑吧。赤魔靠在农场仓储室的木门上苦笑着想，战士大概会口无遮拦地开玩笑，说你这副样子怎么还不如当初狩猎地灵时强。

但时机终究没有来，或者说，是赤魔自己把它放走了。非要说的话，那不过是个小纰漏，他守在野兽经常出没的山坡下，但郊狼狡猾地从正面来袭，咬死了农户的几头羊。其实也是常有的意外，酒馆里的人会骂那个农场主老头子，说这么大片地方只雇赤魔一个人是抠门进了棺材里。

但赤魔只能赔笑，从本就不多的酬金里拨出大半赔给委托人，剩下的金币甚至不够租陆行鸟回到城镇。末了，农场主小声嘀咕一句，还以为有名的冒险者能办好事呢。

赤魔又连声道歉。是这样的，他是小有名气的冒险者，理应做得滴水不漏。否则循着名声来找他的人，又在期待什么呢？

计算时日从甜蜜变成了煎熬，赤魔已经不再去想离三年之约还有多久。他隐隐地焦灼起来，也曾辗转于萨纳兰和黑衣森林，寻找机会。但无论在何处，他能做的都是相似的，可代替的，工蚁般的工作。

有人拿走他的酒瓶，给自己斟了一杯。他抬头去看，是几年前受他帮助的相识——算来在认识战士前，两人就算点头之交了。那人姑且是个消息灵通的情报贩子，这些年即使不经常见面，也不可能不知道赤魔的起起落落。

赤魔疲倦地寒暄一阵，被那人打断：“别说了，这次找你是想给你介绍个活儿。”

赤魔想问为什么找上自己，情报贩子为难地说：“其实吧，本来是想找别人的，但不巧那群红人——你也知道是哪几个，都被个阔佬雇去基拉巴尼亚了，说要掘什么第五星历的遗迹……”贩子注意到赤魔眼神一黯，赶紧改口，“这才想到兄弟你。”他讨好地搓搓手，“你的实力我清楚，那些个小意外，很快就能过……”

赤魔摆摆手，感谢他愿意实话实说：“那说说吧，是什么任务。”

任务不难，只是耗时长了些。满载艾欧泽亚特产的商船要在地图上绕个大弯，直至近东，在萨维奈岛上停留几日，进些货后再回来。赤魔负责的是商队首领的安全，“商人嘛，爱讲迷信，总怕个三长两短的，担心丰饶海里跳出个海怪。”贩子道。

赤魔点头答应，他无所谓时间长短，反正他也没别的事可干，何况出价不错，能弥补他早已亏空的积蓄。

事情进行得顺风顺水，一路上只有风平浪静的大海。赤魔已不再去想这任务完全无助于建功立业，望着一箱箱近东绸缎被运入船舱，他想的是至少酬金到手，能买点砂纸擦一擦武器——他的刺剑已经锈得斑驳，全凭一身历练的经验才能正常使用。

船靠近下层甲板时已是深夜。回到熟悉之地的轻松让赤魔忍不住伸了个懒腰，心想稍后就能结钱，任务彻底结束。向他推荐这活的贩子也在船上，这时正巧路过他身边。赤魔喊住那人，感谢他介绍这份工作。

“这有什么！”贩子拍拍他的肩，“对了兄弟，我去放个水，帮我提下行李行不？你先走，等下在外边给我就行。”赤魔意外于他那鼓鼓囊囊的包裹，贩子不好意思地解释：“替女人带的，一听说近东嘛，吵着要美容的炼金药和漂亮布料，也不知道买对了没有。”赤魔笑笑，汇入梅尔凡海关门口熙熙攘攘的队伍中。

直到检查行李的秘术师面色凝重地示意他过来一下，赤魔的心才猛然沉下来。

那包裹里并非化妆品和布匹，据审问他的秘术师所说，是成瘾性极大的新型炼金药。赤魔试图解释，然而海关的官员回答，商船上并没有他的名字，也没有他所提的情报贩子。

“那艘船上的货都是干净的。”身着黑涡团制服的女人回答，“很抱歉，我们会沿着你提供的线索追查。但在这之前，还请你配合我们。”有人上来给赤魔戴上镣铐，他僵着身体，只觉得手腕被掰得很痛，仿佛要被折断。

他想过很多落魄的可能，唯独没想过牢狱之灾。自证清白是最难的，他被各种各样的人审问，那些重复的问题刚开始像蚊蝇般扰得他心烦意乱，久而久之，愤怒逐渐抽离，只剩了漫长的无力。他倚在阴冷渗水的墙角，自嘲地想，难道真是我犯了罪，只不过忘记了？

时光在一方小得可怜的窗中模糊起来。赤魔觉得有时那里投来洁白如玉的月光，有时是一片汹涌如浪的灰，也有时暴雨将至，就是一窗沉闷而不详的暗红。他变得憎恨起白天的到来，日光总能把他周围照得清清楚楚，他赤足踩着的地砖缝隙里脏污的苔藓，他身上不知多少死人穿过的褪色囚服，隔着他和正常世界的铁栏杆。

海关的人说会调查的，可连他本人都难从证词中替自己辩白，只觉得自己会永远留在这下层甲板的深处，成为某份卷宗敷衍的答案。

他甚至痛恨起自己来，恨过去轻易地与战士做了约定的自己。他希望战士已经忘了那个天真的约定，也好过他回到利姆萨·罗敏萨打听一个已经无人知晓的名字，最后见到已经成了囚犯的自己。

直到某天，送饭的看守带来的不是饲料般的吃食，而是一句：“你说的那个贩子抓到了。”和一声钥匙的轻响。

赤魔隔着栏杆看那贩子的脸，他在恨意浇筑的梦境里曾经见过无数次，在梦里他将刺剑狠狠地插入那人的胸膛，温热的血就喷溅在脸上，一场快意淋漓的复仇。

但他现在却什么也说不出，还回来的刺剑就在腰间，如果他没有彻底生疏，确实可以取这人的性命。

但他什么也不想做。他倦怠地看了一眼那团人影，便走出了牢房。

看守说他被关了几个月，又告诉他哪里可以领赔偿，可他对那些也失尽了兴趣，有些茫然地想，真只有这么短暂的日子吗？可为什么衣物也好，鞋履也好，刺剑和水晶也好，全都不像自己的了。

他走在深夜的海都，只觉得灯火飘摇，城市像一艘苍白的，没有归处的幽灵船。

有人喊他的名字，他回过头，看见战士站在港口，像个自他记忆深处现形的幻影。

那的确是战士。赤魔愣愣地盯着战士的衣摆看，他记得敖龙族惯用的仿佛撕裂般的花边是力量与野性的象征，但穿在此刻的战士身上，只显得落魄。那柄永远被战士养护得发亮得斧子也不见了踪影，取而代之的是一柄巨石般粗劣而笨重的斧头。他的战士裹在这一身狼狈里，眼里含着痛楚、悲哀、悔恨，和难以言说的眷恋。

他顾不得自己一副见不得人的潦倒模样，冲上去抱住战士。风尘的土腥和潮湿的霉味混在一起，赤魔想喊战士的名字，一开口眼泪先掉了下来。

“我失败了，部落也被吞并了。”战士把赤魔抱得很紧，像要逃避那噩梦般的血海尸山的回忆般。赤魔感到战士在发抖，顺着他的力气，两个人跪在空无一人的街道上拥抱。战士的头搁在他肩膀上，角和从前一样蹭着他的颈窝，赤魔用余光看见那里的鳞片都断了几块，煤炭般黯淡。战士又说：“……我已经无处可去了。”

赤魔伸手才发现自己也在不受控制地颤抖，他心疼地抚摸那些残缺的鳞片，咽下声音里发痛的干涩：“我还在，我们还在一起……这就够了。”

已经住不起气派的旅店了，两人敲开暗处的门，不顾开门者鄙夷的眼神，匆匆丢下几个金币就进了房。赤魔点起床头所剩无几的蜡烛，指指凌乱得似乎从未收拾过的床铺，笑说这倒和我们第一次做的地方很像。破旧、狭窄、不甚体面，但眼前的人是发光的，热的。

战士怔然地把他压在床上亲吻，又止不住地用角磨蹭他的脸颊，像只用气味标记领地的野兽，要弥补这三年漫长的缺席。

但两人都无奈地发现，无论如何都无法像分别前那样，恨不得和对方融为一体般粗暴而激烈地做了。并不是爱意有所消减，而是每当爱抚恋人的身体时，那些陌生的新伤总会引来一阵怜惜的询问和抚摸。

“这是怎么回事？”战士带茧的手指触碰着赤魔腰间狭长的伤口，他觉得那很像鞭痕，但不知道赤魔怎么会受这样的伤。

那是在监狱里挨的，总有人想屈打成招。赤魔不愿说那些细节，只轻轻回答：“你能信吗，我甚至被抓进了牢房。”

战士不再多问，只是一遍遍舔舐那几道发白的痕迹，像要拭去那些痛苦不堪的回忆。

赤魔被战士压在床上，性器挤进穴口时他忍不住闷哼一声，又怀念，又觉得两人仿佛遭到了命运的嘲弄。但他抬眼对上战士担忧的眼神，又觉得这一切算不得太大的疾苦，至少兜兜转转，他最珍惜的东西还在身边。

像要故意延长这久别的缠绵般，两人做得慢而深重，低微的絮语和绵密的水声萦绕在彼此的鼓膜里，像这苦涩的世上唯一晶莹的蜜。赤魔太久没做，敖龙族粗大的性器顶得他有些吃不消，他难耐地蹭着床单，终于忍不住发麻的快感，射在战士小腹上。战士也不像过去那样故意在不应期里狠狠干他，而是停下动作，吻着他挺立的乳尖，等他从余韵中缓过神来。

赤魔抬手，把战士有些长了的鬓发握在手心里。战士的身躯如鸟翼般令人安心地遮蔽着他，天光从窗外落在战士肩上。他好像已经很久没有凝视过昼夜交替的景致，地平线上泛起的鱼肚白吞没了蓝黑如墨的夜色，朝霞尚未到来，只是几缕若隐若现的浅金。

新的一天曾对他意味着许多，他曾期盼黎明早些到来，也曾憎恨太阳每天如约而至。但现在一切变得简单，像他仅仅握着战士的手便感到满足的心情。

“等一下去沉溺海豚亭吧。”他在战士耳边说，“看看有没有事可以做。”

战士吻他的耳朵，像过去一样喜欢极了猫魅情不自禁的颤抖，答道：“好，我们一起去吧。”


End file.
